


And the temperature drops with me

by whutnow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: Some distantly hysterical part of her causes impressiveness to bloom at the sight of the blue mingling with the red.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	And the temperature drops with me

The air crackles.

The shards are enclosed in her palms. Presses hard into the blue of her embodied form, and some distantly hysterical part of her causes impressiveness to bloom at the sight of the blue mingling with the red. They fit together so beautifully.

Sapphire doesn't cry. The crimson is beautiful. It sparkles in the light at just the right angles. Ruby is beautiful.

But Ruby isn't quiet. She's loud, abrasive, wonderful, beautiful, but she is never quiet. There's always noise, and her being the direct cause of it. The air tweaks and twists to accommodate her presence with tapping and music, the swish of her clothing, her voice. Now, there's nothing.

The world's quieter now.

And Sapphire doesn't cry, but Ruby had been warm. Had constantly radiated so much heat that Sapphire frequently had to slide ice over her form to physically touch her. It felt good, hot meeting cold, Ruby's heat washing away her ice.

The red in her hands are colder than her skin.

Sapphire doesn't cry, she _doesn't._ Her emotions rapidly bounce around inside, waiting to bleed, moving faster and faster. She doesn't know what to do.

The air crackles again, louder, and Sapphire hears but doesn't listen.


End file.
